


Liberty with danger

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: Good Intentions 2020 [1]
Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: Once they reach Zürich, Georg is of the firm opinion that his wife ought to take the afternoon off.Incomplete - posted for the Good Intentions WIP Fest
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Series: Good Intentions 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Liberty with danger

**Author's Note:**

> In theory, this may someday grow into a GeorgMaria afternoon delight. For now, it's just this.

By the time they reach Zürich, Maria has blisters all over her feet.

The children, thanks to her particular care and her busy darning needle, do not.

They’ve traveled by foot and by cart, and then by train, and now they are in Zürich, and now they will meet Max’s contact, and now… Now it is for Georg to pay particular care to his children, so that his wife might rest. It will take some convincing, but he convinced her that he loves her - this should be a trifle in comparison. 

“Liebchen,” he calls, hoping that she’s soaking her feet in the claw-foot tub off their bedroom, but knowing it’s more likely that she’s soaking the boys’ shirts. He’s been sitting with the girls for the past half an hour, settling Gretl’s tears and Brigitta’s anxious nerves. Liesel has been a balm, truly she has, and Marta’s naturally placid nature has been a counterweight to the boys’ boisterousness. 

But of course, he cannot blame them for that. It must all seem like an adventure to the children, since they have escaped blisters.

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Maria says, emerging from the bathroom in her bloody-soled stockings. Her arms are wet to the elbow, and she smells of laundry soap.

“And you know I hate when you fuss over everyone but yourself,” he reminds her. “Maria. Please. Won’t you sit a while?”


End file.
